Rescue
by kinzies
Summary: Conan visits Kaitou in his dream to tell him he is dying, can Kaito find the injured detective before it's too late? [complete]
1. prologue

(I don't own Detective Conan or magical Kaito)

(Splech. Was bored and the plot bunnies attacked!)

"_Kaito! Mou!" Nakamori Aoko stood next to a boy watching something pass by. "Pay attention to me!" Kaito blinked at her._

"_What do you want?"_

"_You!" She kissed him passionately. Kaito did not object. 'This is more than likely a dream.' He thought as they broke apart. 'Since it is a dream!'_

"_Hey Aoko, let's continues this up in my room, ne?" He asked._

"_No!" She objected. "We're way too young for that you shouldn't even be thinking of such things! Besides, there's a kid behind you."_

"_So? We won't be here."_

"_Kaitou."_

"_Eh?" Kaito spun around to face Conan. "Oi! What are you doing in MY dreams? Don't you have your own?" Conan shrugged. "Well leave, I was about to… well leave!"_

"_No. I'll wait."_

"_Eh?" Kaito turned back to Aoko but she was gone. "Where'd she go?"_

"_How should I know?" Conan asked. Kaito blinked._

"_You did something!"_

"_I need to talk to you."_

"_In MY dream? Can't it be in person?" Kaitou asked. _

"_No, I likely won't see you in person ever again." _

"_Nani?"_

"_I'm dying." Conan deadpanned._

"_NANI?" Kaitou looked down at Conan. "Is this is a dream right? So really you're safe in bed, having been tucked in by your lover."_

"_No, I'm supposed to be in bed. But I'm not. I snuck out to see something. It's going to cost me my life." Kaito blinked curiously at the child._

"_This is all a dream, really you're just fine."_

"_No, You'll hear it on the news later 'hit and run kills seven-year-old."_

"_That's a little demented…"_

"_I came to say bye." _

"_Won't someone save you?"_

"_No, it's three in the morning and my body rolled down a hill, no one will discover me for awhile."_

"_If I wake up, will I make it in time?"_

"_Maybe. But if not it's okay."_

"_Why are you visiting me?"_

"_Ran won't listen, and Heiji's not asleep."_

"_What about Kogoro?"_

"_He's too drunk."_

"_I'll wake up! And I'll find you! Where are you?"_

"_In ditch near the forest by your house."_

"_Oh really? I'll find you soon." Kaito promised. "Just sit tight and don't pass to the next world yet."_

"_I won't. But you have two hours."_

"_To find you?"_

"_No. Too get me to a hospital." Conan explained. Kaito blinked._

"_Not a whole lot of time. Ja!" Kaito told himself to wake up._

(Prolouge)


	2. Hondou Eisuke

(This needed to be fixed… big time… I still don't own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito)

Kaito sat up in bed drenched in a cold sweat. He put a hand to his forehead to feel his cold clammy skin. He collected his thoughts before looking at the clock. It was nearing three in the morning. Dream Conan hadn't been lying about the time so chances were he wasn't lying about dying.

Kaito swung his legs out of bed and stood up. His doves cooed in alarm but quieted when they realized it was him. A flash of light streaked by his window, he could hear the rain hitting the roof. Kaito looked out the window. The wind was blowing exceptionally strong. _Hurricane?_ He wondered. _Ah, Hurricane Masumi is due sometime this week_. He remembered.

One of the doves cooed in alarm. Kaito blinked at it through the darkness, his doves only made noises like that when they didn't like something. He quietly padded over to the cage and inspected it for something out of place. Everything seemed normal. The same dove cooed again. Kaito opened the cage and pulled it out.

"Oi, daijobu?" He asked as he stroked it affectionately. In response the dove cooed with the same alarmed tone and flapped its wings frantically. Kaito blinked as he tried to figure out what was wrong. He stroked its head gently in thought. The dove nipped his finger and let out an alarming squawk.

"Are you worried about me?" He asked it. The bird cooed its answer. "I'll be fine." He assured it while he went to put it back in the cage. The dove refused to get off his finger.

"Oi. I can't take you with me, you'll get hurt." He told it giving his hand a little shake. The dove still stayed on. Kaito sighed. Stubborn bird. "Alright. You can come with me." He pulled his hand out of the cage and closed it. "You're not to leave my jacket." He instructed.

Kaito set the small bird on the foot of his bed and quickly changed into a dark green hoodie and jeans. He slipped his shoes on and grabbed his jacket. Once the bird was tucked safely inside he grabbed his backpack and headed to the kitchen.

From what dream Conan had said about a hit and run Kaito could guess that the boy had been hit by a car. The thief stuffed some towels and bandages in the bag and the opened the cabinet and quickly got a flashlight ready. Kaito also remembered the kid saying something about a ditch and he packed a rope as well. He zipped up his jacket and slid his backpack on.

"Let's go, Hermes." He spoke to the dove as he quietly headed out the front door. He stepped off the porch and was immediately soaked. _Great weather conditions._ He thought bitterly and pulled his hood up. _Soaking wet and cold._ He watched his breath disappear into the cold night air. This was most certainly very dangerous because it was storming and the wind was starting to pick up again.

"Damn." Kaito muttered. "This had better not be hard." He pushed his gate open and headed off towards the subway it would most likely be the fastest form of transportation available to him. Hermes cooed softly from beneath his jacket.

"Sh." Kaito told it. "I know you don't like this, but I have to go." He ran down the street to the subway. Twice he almost slipped but regained his footing. A police officer had tried to stop him but Kaito didn't have time to stop and talk, no matter who it was. Conan had to be found.

The subway was almost vacant. Two or three people were sitting on the benches waiting for the train. Kaito leaned against the wall and had to wait another five minutes before his ride came up. He used his transit card and headed to the back. No one but a boy around his age was back here. The boy had oversized black spectacles and feminine eyes. He looked disturbed about something. The boy was muttering something over and over again. Kaito approached the boy.

"I can't believe I almost-"

"Excuse me," Kaito cut him off, "do you mind if I sit here?" The boy jumped a little and looked up.

"No, go ahead." He responded and then fell quiet. Kaito nodded and took the seat beside him. This boy was deeply disturbed by something. His face was covered in sweat and his hands were balled up into tight fists.

"Is something bothering you?" Kaito took a stab at conversation. The boy blinked and then shook his head, not at all convincing Kaito, but he didn't know this person and it would be ruse to press him for answers.

"Kuroba Kaito." He held out his hand in a friendly gesture.

"Hondou Eisuke." The boy shook hands with Kaito. "It's a pleasure to meet you." He said politely, the discomfort hanging on his features. Kaito offered him a smile.

"The pleasure is mine." He withdrew his hand after a quick shake. "So what brings you on the subway at three in the morning?" Hondou blinked and then looked away.

"I was headed home but I got a message from two of my friends. They said they were concerned about me." He explained sheepishly. "I never really thought that could happen, I'm going to visit them."

"At three in the morning?" Kaito raised an eyebrow. "Well I've done stranger." He shrugged it off with a grin.

"I called them a little while ago, they know I'm coming." He explained. "If you don't mind me asking, what have you done that's weirder?" Hondou asked. Kaito blinked and then shrugged.

"I'm a magician, I do some pretty strange things." He explained, who are these friends of yours, why were they concerned? Did you run away?" Kaito then realized none of this was his business and yawned. "You don't have to tell me. I was just curious. Not to sound like a detective or anything." He smiled. Eisuke nodded.

"It's alright, I don't mind." He smiled back. "I was looking for my sister, Suzuki-san and Mouri-san were helping me look, I suddenly left on my own." Kaito closed his eyes and took in the story then the names of Hondou's friends rang in his head.

"Mouri?" He looked at the boy. Hondou blinked.

"Yes, Mouri Kogoro's daughter." He explained a little confused by Kaito's interest in the name. "Are you a fan of the detective?" Kaito inwardly chuckled.

"Of his daughter." He said arrogantly. "The Karate champion. She's well known at our school, she's the only one our Karate captain can't beat." He quickly invented.

"She's the captain at Teitan high, I wonder what she'll say if- eh?" Hondou's mobile phone lit up, signifying he was being called. "Excuse me." He told Kaito before answering.

"Of course." Kaito turned away. Hermes made a soft cooing noise and Kaito patted him through his jacket. "Sh." He told the bird.

"Mouri-san?" Hondou was speaking. "Calm down, could you repeat that?" Kaito's attention was snagged as the Ran's muffled voice made it to his ears. She sounded hysterical.

"Calm down please, Mouri-san. I can't understand you. There's a lot of static." Hondou was explaining. Kaito stiffened as he caught only a few snippets of what the girl was saying.

"Conan-kun… missing… can't… find…"

"I still can't-"

"Excuse me." Kaito took the phone from him. "Moushi, Moushi, Mouri-chan?" He heard a soft hiccup on the other line.

"Hai?" She was clearly confused.

"This is Kid." He said seriously. Hondou gasped from beside him at the same time as Ran.

"Kaitou Kid?" She questioned. "Did you have a heist tonight?" She asked immediately. Kaitou shook his head.

"No, but what's going on?" He asked, genuinely concerned. Ran was quiet for a minute before she answered in a small voice.

"I can't find Conan-kun… He wasn't in his bed when I went to wake him up." She explained shakily. "Do you know where he could be? I called the professor but he hasn't seen him either!"

"I'm afraid I don't. I'll call you if I find something. Ja ne." He hung up and returned the phone to a gaping Hondou Eisuke.

"A-ano…" Hondou stuttered. "You-You're…"

"Didn't you find my name a little strange?" Kaitou smirked. Hondou blinked and then returned the phone to his pocket.

"But… what are **you** doing out this early in the morning?" He asked. Kaito sighed.

"I have my reasons." He responded. Hondou proved his intelligence a few seconds later.

"The reason you looked up when I mentioned Mouri-san was because of Conan-kun, wasn't it? You're familiar with him, aren't you?" He asked. Kaito blinked.

"Th-that's right…" He admitted. Hondou nodded and then looked away.

"I wonder if you knew…"

"That Conan-kun was missing?"

"No, about the most recent speculations about you." Kaito raised an eyebrow, wondering what Hondou was talking about.

"I do read the papers." He explained with a stifled yawn the subway came to a stop and Kaito stood up. "Well this is where I get off. Nice talking to you Hondou-kun." He headed for the exit. Eisuke followed him.

"It's my stop too." He explained. "What I read wasn't in the papers, it was in Suzuki-san's magazine." The two boys stepped off and Kaito checked his watch. The damn subway caused him to loose a good forty-five minutes.

"And that would be?" Kaito asked as they walked up the step above ground again. Hondou looked a little embarrassed by it. Kid blinked.

"Well… some people seem to think that you like the boy." He explained. Kaito blinked again, not quite catching the drift.

"Well, I don't hate him. His intelligence is fascinating to me." Kaito explained. "I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to him." Hondou shook his head.

"That's not what I mean… I mean they think you _like_ him." Hondou clarified. Kaito blinked.

"That's… yuck. What do they take me for, a pedophile?" He asked shaking the thought from his head. Hondou shrugged.

"I don't know… but they think it's strange that you two seem to meet so often. Suzuki-san nearly strangled Conan-kun."

"That girl? Poor kid. I wonder how he took it."

"He laughed." Hondou told him. Kaito blinked. He had found that funny? Kaito himself was in shock at how disgusting that would be. Conan was supposed to be seven. The idea was even more disturbing than it would be normally.

"He laughed?"

"Yes, he said something about people coming up with the craziest things." The reached the surface. Kaito and Hondou pulled the hoods of their jackets up.

"I'm headed up the mountain, you?"

"Home." Hondou admitted. "But what's up the mountain that would interest a thief."

"You never know." Kaito turned the opposite direction. "Seems like a place Tantei-kun would go." He headed off disappearing into the cold wet night. Hondou blinked.

-

Shinichi woke up with his head pounding, his ribs were cracked in several places and his arm was in a place it shouldn't be. A warm liquid was trickling down the side of his face. _Blood_ Shinichi realized. He took a deep breath and it felt as though his rib cage had shattered. Where was his other arm?

He wiggled the fingers of his right hand and found it was stuck to his torso. Something slimy coated his stomach. _More blood_. He realized. He peeked an eye open and saw that his legs had been forced above his head in an unnatural position. His left knee was very near his nose and his right leg was stuck to the wall. How had he gotten this cramped? He tried to move his legs but it hurt too bad and he couldn't move them. They were jammed in place. _Stay calm. _He thought to himself. _Don't stop breathing. _He forced himself to take a breath. It hurt like hell. Shinichi knew that if he stopped breathing he'd die. _Breathe_ he forced himself.

Rain started to drip into the hole Shinichi was cramped in. A large amount of leaves came falling down on him followed by a downpour of water. Conan groaned as best he could. It was raining, and he was trapped, dying in a ditch. If the ditch filled up he would drown, but he had no idea what the time was, there was a chance no one would find him.

Just above Conan was a darkened figure who was shoveling dirt and leaves into the ditch as the opening disappeared the figure smirked and set its shovel aside before fleeing the scene…

(I think I like it written this way much better.)


	3. Shounen tantei dan

(I do not own Detective Conan or Magical Kaito)

The rain wasn't letting up as Kaito made his way up the mountain the cold has nipping his nose and cheeks but he couldn't stop to think about that just now. Hermes objected as he headed up the trial to the road, the buses had stopped going up at eight o'clock that night. Kaito felt his footing come loose and he fell stomach first. He quickly threw his hands out to prevent squishing the dove.

"Daijobu Hermes?" He asked as he stood up again and continued up the trial. Hermes cooed softly from its place. The mud wasn't helping Kaito, for every three steps he took he slid back down on. He needed to get up the mountain faster.

"You, boy! What are you doing?" Someone had come out of their house. Kaito didn't have time to respond. He bit his tongue as the rain soaked his face and forced him self up another step. There had to be any easier way to do this. He had his card shooter and a rope accompanied by multiple bandages and towels. None of those things were going get him up the mountain in a hurry.

"I said, 'what are you doing?" The same person called to him. Kaito ignored him or her again and forced himself up the muddy incline. He took another step upwards and came sliding down.

"You can't get up that way in this weather." The person said knowingly. "Why are you trying to get up there anyway?" Kaito looked up and into the face of an old lady, she had brown eyes and an oval shaped face, her hair long a gray.

"Baasan!" He started. "I have to get up there!" The woman blinked.

"What for? It's safer to stay indoors during this weather." She explained as Kaito looked back up the mountain. "You had better come inside."

"You don't understand! There's a little boy trapped up there somewhere!" He explained frantically pointing up the slope.

"What's happening?" A man with a square face and round eyes approached, a shovel in hand. Kaito looked at him.

"Tanaka-san?" The elderly lady exclaimed. "What are you doing up at this time of night?" Kaito blinked. That was suspicious but other things had to be dealt with.

"Who runs the busses?" He asked quickly. The old woman and newcomer blinked.

"The Ito couple." The old woman explained.

"Where do they live? I have to get up the mountain within the next hour!" The two blinked and pointed to a house nearby. Kaitou nodded and headed towards the door.

"Why do you need to get up there so bad?" Tanaka asked. Kaito sighed. He had already explained this once.

"There's a little boy up there, I think he might be hurt." He explained as calmly as he could. The two blinked.

"What makes you think that?" The older lady asked. Kaito opened his mouth and then closed it again. Telling them he had dreamt would make him sound crazy.

"I have reasons, please. Take me up there." He demanded.

"What's all the racket?" A young woman came out of her house in slippers and a robe. Tanaka and the older woman looked to her.

"Minami-san, this boy says he needs to get up the mountain."

"Azarni-san?" Minami approached the elderly lady. "Tanaka-san?" She looked to the male and then to Kaito. "We just got the children down from there about thirty minutes ago." Kaito looked at her.

"Children? Was there by any chance one with glasses and looked like a much younger me?" The woman looked thoughtful.

"Well yes, but he went home a few hours before the others, said that he had something to do." She touched her chin thoughtfully. "He should've been back by now."

"The children, may I, by chance, talk to them?" Kaito asked. Minami blinked.

"I think they're asleep just now."

"Onesan." A girl came out of the house and the looked up at Kaito. "Shinichi-niisan?" She asked, rubbing her eyes. "Did… did something happen to Conan-kun?" The girl asked. Kaito blinked.

"I'm not Shinichi." He explained squatting down to her level. "Kuroba Kaito" He made a rose appear and handed it to her. She blinked and then blushed.

"Kaito-niisan, do you know where Conan-kun went?"

"Actually not. Don't worry about it though, I'm sure he's fine." Kaito lied. Ayumi shook her head.

"I thought he'd be back by now he went off on that case by himself!" She wiped the tears from her eyes. Kaito blinked. A case.

"Which case was it?" He asked gently. Ayumi sniffed and started to cry.

"One of the workers, my sister was killed about a month ago, they still don't know who did it though. The children became interested and were looking for clues up the mountain but it started to rain so we all came back down here." Minami explained. Kaito nodded as he took in the story and then stood up.

"Take me up that mountain or there will be another case in the morning."

"Nani?" Ayumi expressed but Kaitou paid her no attention.

"Why do you say that?" Azarni questioned. Kaito smirked.

"Isn't it obvious? That boy discovered the truth about the murder and went to confront the killer."

"Then that means the killer is one of the people running the buses?" A little boy came out. Kaito blinked. Didn't anyone sleep anymore?

"Mitsuhiko-kun! You're awake!" Ayumi exclaimed.

"Get the children inside. It's raining, and they'll catch a cold."

"We're going too." The third member of the Shounen tantei dan, Genta, announced. "Conan's our friend. We can't let him die."

"Oi." Kaitou objected. "No. It's too dangerous."

"I'll get a bus." Minami left. Kaito nodded gratefully to her and then turned back to the children.

"I'm going. Alone."

"We'll follow." Genta deadpanned. "How do you even know Conan-kun?" Kaito blinked. He hadn't thought about that.

"Well… I…" He looked around and saw that the other two adults had left as well. _Strange_ He thought. "You all know me, I've met you before."

"I think I would remember." Mitsuhiko told him. Kaitou smirked.

"Would you?"

"Kaitou Kid?!" the three children pointed in alarm. Hermes cooed at the sudden noise. Kaito blinked and then shushed them.

"Yes, I heard that Mouri-chan couldn't find tantei-kun so I did some digging." He invented quickly. "Something's bothering me though." He admitted. "Ran said Conan-kun wasn't in bed when she went to wake him up." The three children looked down.

"We snuck out to investigate, and then it started raining so we couldn't go back home." They explained. Kaitou nodded.

"So you were here earlier, went home and snuck out to come back and investigate. I would guess Conan-kun told you not to follow, and this time you listened?" The three children nodded. Kaito looked up the mountain.

"I wonder if I'm too late…" He said softly, remembering that time was not on his side this time.

"Eh?" The children panicked. "Now we have to go!" Kaito shook his head.

"Absolutely not." He said sternly. "I have no idea what kind of condition he's in, and you three have seen far too many crime scenes as it is."

"Even if you say so. We'll follow anyway." Kaitou sighed.

"I can ensure that you do not leave the house. I'm the most elusive thief on the planet. Three small children would be nothing." He threatened. Hermes cooed. "Sh."

"Kaitou-niichan… please let us help!" Ayumi gave him the saddest looking puppy-dog eyes. He had to say no, but he couldn't.

"I don't know why I'm agreeing to this." He sighed as the children cheered. The bus came around front and they piled in.

(Bed time now. )


	4. Found

(I do not own Detective Conan or Magical Kaito)

Kaito sat on the bus next to the chatting children. He was tired but he had to find Conan in time, if he didn't he could never forgive himself. The rain was getting stronger as was the wind. Kaito casually tucked his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. Some how everyone that ran the bus tours was sitting on this one bus. Kaito thought about the situation. Conan was missing, probably it had something to do with that case. He was going to have to solve it before he could find Conan.

"What information did you kids find on the case?" He turned to Mitsuhiko. The children exchanged glances and then turned to Kaitou.

"Are you going to solve the case?" They asked. Kaitou blinked. Did they think he couldn't do it? He'd show them.

"I can solve murder cases, I normally solve them before Tantei-kun. I can play detective too." Kaito said arrogantly. "Now, the details, if you please." The children blinked and then cheered.

"Kaitou-niisan is going to help us!" Kid blinked.

"Oi, I said 'I was going to solve this. I'm relieving you of this case." He pointed out as the children shook their heads. Kaitou sighed. They had valuable information and if he didn't agree then they likely wouldn't tell him, but Kaito remembered a card he had against them. "If you don't tell me, there's a high possibility I won't find Conan-kun, please tell me so our young friend won't be crossing worlds before his time." The children sobered and pulled out their notebooks.

"Conan-kun has the most information…" Ayumi explained. "But we have some." Kaitou nodded, expecting her to start on her story. "A month ago Minami-onesan's sister, Ito Shinju-san was murdered, Ito Shou-san found the body on the third stored in the shrine after she had been missing for three days."

"Minami-san said she was in Haido city during that time." Mitsuhiko explained.

"Azarni-obaasan said she was running the gift shop all day." Kaito nodded, as he took in the information.

"And the other two?" He asked. Ayumi looked thoughtful.

"Conan-kun said that one of their alibi's was a lie." She remembered. "Ito-san was running the buses all day and Tanaka-san was fixing the road, because of a mudslide." Kaito nodded. If the work had been done it could count as an alibi.

"I did the work." Tanaka seemed to be reading his mind. Kaito smiled.

"Maybe, but you could have done it _before _you killed her." He pointed out. Tanaka stiffened.

"Are you accusing me, Mr. Detective?" He asked through a laugh. Kaito inwardly smirked.

"Of course not, I'm just pointing out; Because the girl was missing for three days, none of you have valid alibis." Ayumi gasped.

"That's what Conan-kun said!" Kaito blinked but pushed it aside. Suddenly Kaitou sat up straight. He knew the evidence.

"Go to where he supposedly fixed the mudslide." He requested. Minami blinked but did as he said. He understood now, why Conan had gone off on his own in the middle of a storm. He was checking to see if Tanaka-san had been lying, to see if the barrier was flimsy. The bus came to stop and Kaito blinked. "Why are we…?"

"I can't go any farther. But this is it." Minami explained opening the doors. Kaito nodded and stepped out. Sure enough the barrier to keep the road safe from the mudslide had caved in.

"Tanaka-san." He said seriously. "Where is Conan-kun?" Tanaka looked shocked. All eyes were on him. Kaito glared and repeated his question. "You quickly put this barrier together, not expecting rain for awhile and then killed the girl. But you got lazy and procrastinated. So when it rained again your weak barrier gave way. Tantei-kun knew this and you knew he was going to check." Kaito explained. "Where is he?" He asked with force behind his voice. Tanaka looked down.

"You didn't!?" Minami exclaimed.

"Tanaka-san!" Azarni pointed at him. The three children gasped.

"That boy. He's probably dead by now." Kaito's eyes narrowed.

"That's not what I asked. Where. Is. He?" He asked, his voice sounding more menacing.

"I don't really know. I meant to kill him here and hide him in the shrine but the little brat got away, I didn't think he'd be able too, I sliced his stomach open and he still got away."

"Why didn't he fight back?"

"He couldn't." Tanaka said honestly. "While he was examining the broken barrier I hit him with my shovel so at first he couldn't move, I was intending to kill him the same way I killed that damn Shinju. He kicked me in the face once I had him pinned down and got up and headed down the hill back to the lodge. I got in my car and beat him down the mountain."

"You hit him, didn't you?" Kaito asked, already knowing the answer. Tanaka smirked.

"That's right, I sped up just before I did. He's probably dead right now." Kaitou did not like this man's wicked smirk.

"He isn't dead. That boy wouldn't die so easily."

"He's surely dead by now, it happened over two hours ago." -BAM- Kaitou punched the man squarely in the jaw and everyone gasped.

"He's **not** dead. You tell me where he is." Kaitou numbly became aware that his two hours were up, but he was still going to find the boy. Tanaka had been knocked down.

"A level lower. He's in a ditch." Kaitou gave the man a disgusted look and hurried down the wet slope, sliding most of the way. His dove gave a soft coo and shushed it. He could hear the three children following after him. He came to the pavement of the road and looked around, He pulled out his flashlight and shone it over the area. The light stopped on a pair of black glasses near the edge of the road. Kaito hurried over to the and looked around, Conan had to be somewhere nearby. He started to climb down towards the next level.

-

Shinichi was just about to give up but he heard something, someone was headed his way. He took in a breath of air and felt pain beyond anything he had ever been through, besides maybe the transformation. He took another breath and was greeted by the same pain. He took a deeper breath and tested his voice.

"Help!" His voice was too soft to carry. He took another breath, ignoring the intense pain. "Help!' He tried again, a little louder. Conan took the deepest breath he could manage and felt some of his rib crack.

"HELP!" He wailed. He wouldn't try again. Shinichi would just give up if they hadn't heard him, which was a possibility because it was raining, the ditch was starting to fill up.

-

Kaito froze. He heard it. He was alive. Kaito sighed and headed in the direction the voice had come from, keeping his eye out for the ditch. He slipped and lost his footing, falling onto his rear.

"Daijobu Hermes?" The dove cooed in annoyance. Kaito chuckled slightly and stood up again. "Tantei-kun?" He asked, forgetting that it would be bad if Conan were to see his real face. The kid probably wouldn't remember it anyway. "Tantei-kun, can you hear me?" Kaito wished the rain would stop, or the wind would calm down. "Tantei-" Kaitou nearly fell into a ditch that had been covered with leaves and dirt.

"Itai!" He heard a voice come from beneath him. Kaito froze. Had he just fallen on top of…? _Oh god. He tried burry you alive._ Kaito immediately started to dig, ditch couldn't be that deep, could it? The children came to help him which was going to make things a lot easier. It was still hard considering the rain had created muck and was hard to get a good hand full. Kaitou's hands touched something, a shoe?

-

Shinichi was shocked when he heard the familiar nickname 'Tantei-kun' _Kaitou?_ He thought. He felt a hand brush against his foot and seconds later he was being ripped from under the earth. He instinctively took a gulp of air, no matter how bad it hurt, it felt good to breathe fresh air.

"Conan-kun!" He heard Ayumi's shrill and worried voice. "Daijobu?" Kaitou cradled the injured detective against him while he pulled out a towel to wrap around the kid and then stood up.

"We're calling an ambulance, then I'm leaving to some unfinished business, you three are going to stay with him, and not let **anyone** but the paramedics near him." The shounen tantei dan gave him a serious nod. "Good." He pulled out his cell phone and dialed 110 to report the accident. He walked with the kids to the beginning of the mountain and set Conan on a bench.

"Kaitou-niisan, will you visit the hospital?" Ayumi asked. Kaito blinked.

"Of course, I'll want to know how he is." He gave a short wave and disappeared into the night.

(end chapter. New one should be up either later today or tomorrow)


	5. Blood

(I do not own Detective Conan or Magical Kaito)

Kaito hated the hospital. He hated the smell. The stretcher that was carrying Conan went by and he watched as Conan was carted into the E.R. He had gotten a hold of Ran and she was now on her way. Kaito was now disguised as Shinichi. He knew that Ran would know. After all she was smart girl. His phone lit up and he answered it.

"Kid-san?" Ran asked. "I have to take the subway, Otousan's passed out from drinking, but I'm still coming." She hung up. Kaito blinked and returned his attention to the E.R. light. The Shounen tantei dan were crowded around the hall waiting. A nurse was speaking frantically to a doctor about rare blood types. Kaito stiffened.

"Don't tell me…" He muttered. He then remembered dream Conan had said Kaito had two hours to get him to the hospital. The nurse looked sadly at the E.R. doors.

"He's so young though." She expressed, the doctor looked grave.

"There's nothing we can do." Kaito gritted his teeth. _Damn. He's going to…_

"Ran-onesan will donate wait for her to get here!" Ayumi frantically waved her arms. Kaito sighed.

"Ran won't make it in time. She has to take the subway." Ayumi's eye flooded with tears.

"Wh-what about a taxi?"

"She only has a transit card." Kaito said solemnly. Tears were starting to leak out the children's eyes.

"Kaitou-san... What is your blood type?" Mitsuhiko asked quietly. Kaito blinked.

"B." He said lazily. The children beamed and gave him the sweetest smiles he had ever seen. "Oi." He voiced.

"You could donate!" Ayumi said happily. Kaito blinked.

"Eh?"

"Conan-kun has type B blood! You can donate!"

"Now wait just a minute." He sat up. "If I do that then-"

"You'll save his life!" Mitsuhiko exclaimed. Kaitou stopped to think about what he was saying. If he donated then there was high possibility that his identity would be discovered. But A life was in the balance.

"You can donate under Kudo-san's name." Mitsuhiko pointed out.

"Onegai?!" The kids begged. Kaito felt touched. They were begging him to donate blood to Conan even though they really didn't know him that well. It was foolish. Kaito sighed and stood.

"Use mine." He said shortly.

-

Ran hurried into the hospital and demanded the room number of Edogawa Conan. The receptionist explained that Conan was in the E.R. Ran nodded and headed off to look for Kaitou. He was dressed as Shinichi, half passed out sitting on a bench. Sonoko came in soon after her followed by Hondou.

"Kid-san?" She approached him. Kaitou peeked an eye open at her.

"Mouri-chan?" He asked weakly. "Good to see you made it." She sat next to him cautiously. He gave amused snort. "I'm not going to bite." Ran giggled nervously. She looked down at his arm, their was a small round band-aid just below his inner elbow. She recognized this band-aid. Kaito nearly jumped out of his skin when found Mouri Ran wrap her arms around him in a quick embrace.

"Er…" He said awkwardly just before she kissed his cheek.

"Arigatou gozaimasu!" She said still hugging him. Kaito nearly laughed at the death glare Ran was getting from Sonoko. Ran let go and blushed deeply. "Excuse me." Kaito smiled.

"It's no problem." He waved it off. Then peeked up at Sonoko. "And Suzuki-chan? That article you read is completely false. There are two things I'd have to be for it to be true and I'm not either."

"Huh?" Sonoko blinked trying to figure it out. Hondou chuckled from beside her. Clearly he had gotten what Kaitou was saying.

"But, you and Conan-kun have the same blood type?" Ran blinked, a little shocked. Kaitou shrugged.

"Seems that way. Or Maybe I have type O." Ran blinked and then looked towards the E.R. "He'll make it." Kaitou said shortly. "If not, he owes me blood." Ran watched the light. It was still lit up.

"How long has he…?"

"A good hour." Kaitou said honestly before standing up and handing Ran a letter. "Deliver this to the runt, tell him it's from me. I really should be getting home." He winked. Ran took the note and stored it in her pocket. She looked back up and he was gone.

-

Shinichi felt like his head had exploded. He slowly peeked an eye open it was rather bright. He slowly sat up, an I.V. stored in his arm. Ran was asleep by his bed a paper tucked in her hand on the paper was Kaitou Kid's Caricature. Shinichi pried the paper out of her sleeping hands and examined it.

'To the tantei with the worst luck'

Conan opened the letter and read the small note Kaitou had left.

_Tantei-kun,_

_I've done the nicest thing I could for you. Do me a favor and get better soon or you won't be forgiven._

_I'll be coming by for a visit. Keep your window open._

_-Kaitou Kid_

Shinichi set the letter aside and sunk back down, he wordlessly turned and faced the window. He couldn't remember much of what had happened the night before. He remembered being hit over the head with a shovel and then having his stomach sliced open. He could also vaguely recall running down a muddy slope to escape but a pair of bright lights collided with him and then everything had gone black. What had Kaitou done that was nice? Conan closed his eyes and racked his brains trying to remember.

Clearly someone had saved him. Maybe that's what Kaitou did but why was Kaitou up in the mountains so early in the morning? He opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling light.

"Don't stare too long." A voice shocked him out of his skin. Shinichi snapped his head over to the voice and hurt his neck in the process.

"You?" Shinichi mouthed, using a hand to rub his neck. Kaitou, dressed as Shinichi, stepped in the room.

"I came by earlier, but you were still out." Kaitou casually sat on the younger's bed. "You look… better." Kaitou lied. Shinichi looked like a mess. A thick bandage had been wrapped around his head, multiple band-aids were plastered to his face, some of which the had small traced of blood on them, a cast was wrapped around his left arm, right wrist, and left leg, finally his torso was wrapped in heavy bandages. At least all the bruising and cuts were wrapped up. It still didn't change that Conan looked like he was being held together with bandages and casts. Shinichi shrugged.

"I'm going to guess you're the reason I'm still here?" Kaito blinked, had he not remembered? Kid smirked.

"That's right, you owe me your life a couple of times over."

"Twice." Conan said lazily. "Demo… Arigatou." He said softly. Kaitou nodded he wasn't going to push the detective.

"I don't suppose you'll be up and ready to attend heists in the next two week." Kid said casually. Conan blinked.

"If you don't mind me going in a wheel chair." He shrugged. Kaitou chuckled.

"You had better just stay here and get better, ne? Well now that I have all my energy that I lost from donating blood, I'll be on my way."

"Matte." Shinichi stopped the thief. "You donated blood? To who?" He looked at him curiously. Kaitou blinked. Apparently Conan hadn't been awake for long.

"You." With that he left.

(Short Story I know… but yeah…)


End file.
